Ithil ar' Anor
by LizzieMorewolfe
Summary: What if Nenya didn't drive Celeborn and Galadriel apart?


**WHAT IF?**

_Premise: What if Galadriel had accepted Nenya but did not carry it in her person? What if she just kept it in a safe spot?_

The relief was palpable in Celeborn's once tense countenance. She was not going to allow HIM to come back to their lives once more. Yes, maybe she had agreed to become one of the Ring-bearers. But she also decided to not let this task take away her life and consume her. Of that he was relieved. When he saw her, with the ring in the palm of her hand, he had been terrified.

He feared for what it would do to her and he also feared what it would do to us. He was a coward; he knew that with certainty. After all, where is the courage in a man that fears a small ring? The ring may have possessed a great power, it may be one of the three last hopes of the people of Middle-Earth; but it was just a ring, insignificant in their relationship, insignificant to their unbreakable bond.

He watched mutely as she reverently placed Nenya in a tiny bag of mithril, the same material as the ring it held. He knew that no matter how fragile mithril might seem, it was the strongest thing that could hold the ring. It would have to be strong enough to protect it from the hands of Sauron.

As soon as Galadriel had placed the pouch in the chest they had kept hidden under their bed, the chest that held the most valuable of their possessions, she turned around to face him. As if sensing the thoughts in his head, she laid a cool hand on his cheek and gave him a small yet reassuring smile.

_"You were scared." _She thought spoke to him. Her eyes sparkled yet there was also something else there. Something he couldn't quite place.

_"You find this amusing."_ was his only reply. She gave a small nod to acknowledge the statement. Her other hand found his and she tugged on it, silently bidding him to follow her. He allowed her to lead him out of their room and into the gardens where she found the small corner that they loved to frequent. It was a small alcove that was hidden from most viewpoints by the thick shrubbery surrounding it.

She motioned for him to sit on the bench before doing the same herself.

"You need not have feared. Surely you would have known that I wouldn't be so foolish as to let him have a hold in our lives again. Have you so little faith in me?" Her lips were trembling and he could see the hurt in her eyes. He immediately lowered his gaze in shame.

"No- I- I was not-, I mean, I did not know-…" Celeborn was at a loss for words. Guilt threatened to overwhelm him as he thought about how he had doubted his wife. He tried again to form the words that would explain this lack of trust, to let her know why he had even questioned her motives. When he could form no cohesive sentence, he gave up and sighed. "I'm sorry."

"I know." Her hand once again found its way to his.

"No. I don't think you do. I- I feel so foolish for doubting you. For thinking that you would choose him over me. I guess, I was jealous of Celebrimbor. He was one of your suitors after all." He kept his gaze averted as he said all this. It took him great effort just to admit this to her but he had once promised that he would never keep things from her. He knew how deceit, or even just the act of withholding information, could affect their relationship as it once did years ago. No, he would not lie to her, even if it meant swallowing his pride as he just did.

He was surprised to hear the melodic laughter that pierced the strained silence that had filled the air just moments ago. He looked up to find a very, very amused Galadriel. His startled expression quickly transformed to that of love as he looked at the sparkling eyes and the upturned lips that made his wife's face glow with the radiance that he had described in her epesse. However, he was still confused as to the reason for her sudden change of mood.

"Why- why are you laughing? I cannot see anything amusing about what I have just said." She quieted immediately though her smile widened.

"Celeborn the Wise, admitting to being foolish and jealous? Preposterous! Elu Thingol would have scoffed at me if I had told him that." She chuckled softly at the mental image of the late king of Doriath reacting to her statement. Even he had to stifle laughter at that thought. He forced himself to remain sober and calm. "Besides, Celebrimbor was a former suitor who, if I may add, I rejected in favor of you? And yet you're jealous of him. Why?"

"Because, because he is a lot better than I am. He can create beautiful objects of art for you. You've know him longer. Your brothers preferred him over me. And he's Calaquendi."

"And because I forgot all about this I chose you. Really, Celeborn. If you think I care for him more than I care for, no, LOVE, you, then maybe you are as foolish as you say you are." She looked exasperated yet he could also tell that she was enjoying toying him around in this way.

"You're mocking me! I was completely serious and it took a lot of humbling for me to admit to that." He pretended to look affronted at her but she just rolled her eyes at him, the merriment still evident in her features.

"Celeborn, you should be perfectly aware that you can never fool me. After all, we've been married for this long. I would be ashamed if I do not know you as well as I do. In fact, I do believe that nothing you ever do will surprise me." He immediately proved her wrong by suddenly cupping her face in his hands and pulling her in for a deep kiss. He felt her tense in surprise before relaxing again.

_"I stand corrected."_ She thought spoke to him. _"It seems as if you can still surprise me even after all this years."_

_ "Galadriel, daughter of Finarfin, proud Noldor princess, admitting that she was wrong? Tell me that I am not dreaming." _She smacked the back of his head. He pulled away and rubbed the sore spot.

"Stop being so sarcastic and just kiss me."

"As you wish, my Lady." Celeborn knew that they would still have to discuss how she planned to keep Nenya safe but he felt light and blissful at the moment. He knew that Galadriel understood how sorry he was for not trusting her and she knew that he knew that he was forgiven. All is well for now…

A/N: I'm still trying this out. I'd really appreciate feedback.


End file.
